1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack structure for use in vending machines of serpentine stack type, more particularly to a rack structure comprising a pair of rack halves each having a plurality of ramp members and a side wall formed in a single unitary body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional vending machines for use in canned or bottled beverages, it is well known to provide a rack structure having a plurality of ramp members so that the cans or bottles are accommodated in serpentine passages defined by the ramp members as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,348,733 and 3,379,294.
The ramp members employed in the conventional rack structure heretofore are constituted by a number of elongated J shaped sheet metal components which must be independently mounted between upright walls of the housing of a vending machine one by one by means of securing members such as screws. Therefore, work for installing the ramp members into the vending machines becomes much complicated.
In addition, such ramp members must be mounted on the walls precisely at predetermined position so that the cans accommodated in the serpentine stack can gravitate along the ramp members without being jammed. Thus, the conventional vending machines require a lot of time when they are fabricated and therefore the vending machines become expensive.
Furthermore, since the conventional ramp members are made of generally flat plates, they can not be used in vending machines for selling bottled articles.